The Amazing World of Equestria
by Bird6490
Summary: Gumball, Darwin, and Anais arrive in Ponyville and they make new freinds.But the question on their minds is who do they get back home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Arriving in Ponyville

It was another normal day at Elmore Junior High and Gumball and Darwin were hanging out with each other. "You know Darwin why don't we have any friends except the two of us?" Gumball asked. "I don't know Gumball" Darwin said. "Remember the time that I began to make friends with Tobias?" "Yeah" Gumball responded. "It was a big mistake" Darwin said. "There must be a place where happiness would last forever" Gumball thought. "And that we can make as many friends as we want" Darwin added. Then they're little sister Anais walked up to them. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Nothing" her brothers said quickly.

Just then Anais found something. "What's this?" she said picking it up. "It must be a magic remote" Gumball said. Anais pressed a button and a portal opened up. "Whoa what is that!?" Darwin yelped. "I don't know" Gumball said. "Let's check it out anyway" "No Gumball" Anais said. In the Waterson family even though Anais is 4 years old she's still the smartest member of the family. "Something bad might happen on the other side of this portal and we don't want to get hurt do we?" Anais explained. "Well I don't think anything bad will happen" Gumball said. "I'm going through the portal". Then he jumped into the portal. "And I'm going with him" Darwin added. Then he jumped into the portal to. Anais thought about this for a moment. "As long as I'm the smart one I'm staying here" she said. But she got worried. "Oh I can't let anything bad happen to my brothers so I'm going with them" she said. Then Anais jumped into the portal as well and then the portal disappeared.

Gumball woke up strangely and realized that he was in a library. "This doesn't look like the school library" he said. Then He saw Darwin and Anais lying on the floor. "Guys wake up!" Gumball shouted. Then Darwin and Anais woke up. "Where are we?" asked Darwin. "We're on the other side of the portal" Anias said. Then Twilight got out of bed and noticed Gumball, Darwin, and Anais. "Excuse me but what are you kids doing in my library?" she asked. "We're sorry we didn't know this was your library" Gumball said. "Well then I accept your apology" Twilight said. "My name is Twilight Sparkle" "I'm Anais and these are my brothers Gumball and Darwin" Anais said. "It's nice to meet you all" Twilight said. Then Spike yawned and crawled out of bed. "What's all the racket about" he asked. Gumball and his siblings were shocked to hear Spike talk. "Wow I can't believe that baby dragon talked" Anais said. "You better believe it" Spike said. "And who are you?" Gumball, Darwin, and Anais introduced their selves to Spike and asked where they are. "You're in Ponyville in the country of Equestria" Twilight said. "Lots of ponies live around here" "Ponies! You mean there's more?" Darwin said. "Sure there's lots of us" Twilight said. "Do you want to take a tour around Ponyville?" "Sure" Gumball said.

Before they could go outside Rainbow Dash zoomed into the library. "Opps sorry Twilight I was just practicing my new trick" she said. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Rainbow Dash. Rainbow this is Gumball, Darwin, and Anais" Twilight said. "Pleasure to meet you" Rainbow said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Lost!

Twilight used her magic to open the door and everyone went outside. "You're going to like Ponyville, it's a really cool place" Twilight said. "Yep, and you'll meet really cool ponies" Rainbow Dash added. Twilight lead everyone to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was apple bucking. "Howdy Twilight, Rainbow" she said. "Who are these little fillies?" "This is Anias, Darwin, and Gumball" Twilight said. "You might need some help bucking these apples" Rainbow said. "Well maybe I could use some help" Applejack said. "I can take these apples down easy" Rainbow said. She zoomed through the apple trees and apple fell into the buckets. Gumball was amazed by Rainbow Dash's skills. "Awesome" he thought. "Now were going to head to Fluttershy's, see you later AJ" Twilight said. The gang left Sweet Apple Acres and headed to Fluttershy's cottage. "Twi I'm gonna practice my new tricks so I'll catch you later" Rainbow said. "Ok see you" Twilight said. Then Rainbow zoomed across town. Gumball followed her because he wanted to see more of her tricks.

Meanwhile Twilight, Darwin, and Anias were at Fluttershy's cottage. "It's very nice to meet you" Fluttershy said. "I like your mane" Anias said. "Thank you" Fluttershy said. Just then Anias noticed that Gumball was missing. "Wait a second where's Gumball?" she asked. "Oh no he could be anywhere around town. Come on guys let's go find him" Twilight said. They ran around town to find Gumball. Gumball was still watching Rainbow Dash do her tricks. Then he noticed that he wasn't with the rest of the group. "Where did everyone go?" he asked. "Oh no I'm Lost!".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Finding Gumball

Back at home Nicole and Richard were wondering about the kids. "The kids should be back by now" Nicole said. "They've probably got detention" Richard said. "Richard Darwin and Anais never do anything wrong. Except for Gumball but I'm sure they are not in detention today" Nicole said. "You think some kind of monster could have kidnapped them?" Richard asked worried. "That's just ridiculous. There are no monsters in our town. Except for Hector one of the kids in the school. I say we go there and figure out what happened" Nicole suggested. "Good idea" Richard said. They went outside the house and got in the car. Then they drove to Elmore Junior High School.

Back in Ponyville the gang went searching for Gumball but couldn't find him anywhere. Gumball didn't know where he was in town. Then Rainbow Dash noticed him. "Gumball I thought you were going to Fluttershy's cottage" she said. "I got distracted by your tricks and now I'm lost" Gumball explained. "Don't worry Gumball I help you find the others" Rainbow said. "Thanks Rainbow" Gumball said. Then they began searching for Darwin, Anais, and Twilight. "Did you guys find anything?" Twilight asked. "No" Fluttershy, Darwin, and Anais said. Then Twilight had an idea. "I got it! Fluttershy since you're a Pegasus pony you can search in the sky" Twilight said. "I guess I'll give it a try" Fluttershy said. She flew up in the air and flew around town. Then she saw Gumball and Rainbow Dash. Then she made a landing. "Fluttershy what are you doing" Dashie asked. "I was looking for Gumball like the others are" Fluttershy said. "So you're Fluttershy. I'm Gumball" the blue cat said. "Nice to meet you" Fluttershy said. "Where are the others?" Rainbow asked. "Right this way" Fluttershy said. They followed Fluttershy and found Twilight, Anais, and Darwin.

"Gumball you're ok!" Anais said. "Of course I am" Gumball said. "Now that you're back with us there is someone else I want you to meet. You two coming with us?" Twilight said. "No I'm going to feed Angel" Fluttershy said. "And I'm going to practice my new trick" Rainbow said. "Ok let's go" Twilight said. The Watterson's followed Twilight to Rarity's home. Twilight knocked on the door. "Come in" Rarity said. Twilight used her magic to open the door. When Anais saw Rarity she thought she was beautiful. "Who did you bring with you Twilight?" Rarity asked. Twilight introduced Rarity to Anais, Darwin, and Gumball. "Nice to meet you" Rarity said. "Same to you" Darwin said. "Want to look at my outfits darlings?" Rarity asked. "Sure" the Watterson's said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Meet the Parents

Anais loved all of Rarity's dresses. Espicially her dress for the Grand Galloping Gala. "Did you make these?" she asked. "Yes I did. I didn't make my gala dress. My friends made it for me" Rarity said. "They are beautiful" Anais said. "Thank you sweetie" Rarity said."I'm so bored" Gumball moaned. "Me to" Darwin aggred. "Well then let's go to Town Square" Twilight said. The Wattersons aggresd with her but Rarity decided to stay home. Twilight used her magic to open the front door and they all went to Town Square.

Meanwhile Nicole and Richard arrived at Elmore High and started looking for the kids. They asked all the teachers and Principal Brown but they all said they havn't seen them. "I hope the kids are all right" Nicole said. They searched the playground and Nicole found something. She picked up the remote, pushed a button, and a portal opened up. "YOu think they could be on the other side?" Richard asked. "There is only one way to find out" Nicole said. They both jumped into the portal and they were in Ponyville.

"What is this place?" asked Richard. "I don't know but there are a lot of ponies around here" Nicole said. Twilight and the kids arrived at the Town Square and ponies were hanging out. "Wow those are a lot of ponies" Darwin said. Nicole and Richard arrived at Town Square and saw the kids. Then the kids noticed their parents. "Mom! Dad!" they said. They ran up to their parents and hugged them. "Are you guys all right?" asked Nicole. "Wer'e fine" Gumball said. He introduced Mom and Dad to Twilight. "Nice to meet you" Twilight said. "Same to you Twilight" Richard said. "Kids I think we gotta go home now" Nicole said. "It's getting late and it's allmost dinner time" "Ok mom. But can we say goodbye first?" Gumball asked. "Sure sweetie" Nicole said. "But how are we going to get home?" Anais asked. "I think I have an idea" Twilight said. She used her magic and a portal opened up. "Will we ever see you again?" Darwin asked. "Guys there's a remote back home remember" Anais said. "Oh yeah" said her brothers. "Maybe you can see Twilight this weekend" Nicole suggested. "Yay!" the kids cheered. "We're gonna miss you Twilight" said Gumball. "Me to but I'll see you again soon" Twilight said. The kids said goodbye and they all jumped into the portal and were back home.

THE END


End file.
